Tangible
by my.name.is.zara
Summary: A trip to Hakone was only a trip, until he met her - this secretive, strong, but broken woman. And he would safely assume that she was JUST a woman, except.. he can't even touch her. KK
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Well, hello! And welcome to this pitiful excuse of a rewritten story! Okay, so to all who have read my note on the old version, here's the promised revamp, and I just wanna thank you for being SOOOO patient with me on this, and I really do hope you'll bear with me on this one, coz this time, for sure, I'm not letting you down! :D And for those who have just discovered this, I really hope you enjoy reading and I won't let you down either!

This is a story I so BADLY want to tell, but I'll just apologize in advance if my vocabulary or grammar is kinda off. It's pretty good in my head, and I'm just giving y'all a heads-up if I don't do it any justice. :(

As with the original, this is set around the Meiji Era. I'm not really good with Japanese History, but I've always imagined it during Kenshin's own time.

This is just the prologue and I already have the first chapter almost up and ready for uploading but I'd like to know what you think so far, so please leave a REVIEW! :D I'm really interested in knowing your opinions on this. :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

PROLOGUE

Happiness. There was no other word for it. There were the perks of security, fun, comfort, the feeling of finally being noted as existent, not to mention being wanted and loved. But it all totaled to this very simple, and now she realized, also very underrated word.

Happiness.

He gave her that.

And so much more. She synchronized a sharp exhalation with a smile at the thought of all the firsts she experienced because of him that she never would have dreamed of happening to her. She smiled even bigger at the memory of silly things they would argue so pettily about, the remembrance of his shortcomings, and even bigger at the thought of her own. It was like a film, perfectly directed in her mind, of all the incidents that never would have happened if she had not made the decision to trust this man with her heart, and his decision to offer his to her.

She sniveled the wetness that dripped through her nose, all the while wiping the unwanted tears that tainted her smile. Her hands shivered at the cold touch, and the snowflakes that seemed magnetically attracted to the wetness didn't help in the idea of establishing warmth before they reached out to his face.

"Kaoru.." His voice was small, losing all formality. "Please.." He begged, looking at her with the opposing expression that she wore. His face was plastered with desperation, as if there was anything to stop this from happening now. He looked into her eyes and saw that they sparkled with joy, if not for the tears. He could tell she was genuinely content, and he knew exactly why. Maybe that was the most painful fact, he thought. She wanted him to _know_ she was happy. She wanted him to know he was the _reason_ for this and that he isn't to blame for everything coming down to this. And maybe with that knowledge, it would be easier for him to let go.

He shut his eyes from her gaze, thinking that he had so much to offer her, that he could brighten those eyes even more, and that no matter what, he will do anything and _everything_ to make her happy. He knew she knew this. But this was Kaoru, already giving up. And saying that it was difficult for him, was a severe understatement.

The tears he held back finally broke loose when her fingers made contact with his face and slowly her thumbs wiped them away. He wriggled his hands violently, franticly wanting to return the gesture, but his bonds wouldn't let him. She whispered a soft hush before he surrendered and wept quietly into her hands. She cradled his head tenderly and wept with him, leaning in for their foreheads to touch. He struggled to speak straight but his voice wouldn't let him. He managed to whimper softly so only she would hear. The only words she could make out were 'don't' and 'please', but that said more than enough. She inhaled deeply to keep herself from sobbing more and straightened his head so she met his gaze.

His once strong and assuring lilac orbs were now replaced with desperation and plea. Her hands slid up and down his neck as if to soothe him, as if apologizing for reducing him to this. The guilty thought now forced her to smile instead of the more natural one she wore earlier. She was not straying from her original plan. He looked up at her and searched her eyes, but all he could see was hope's wildfire completely doused, and with that, he silenced in surrender. They remained in that position for several minutes, each conversing to the other mentally.

She decided against kissing him for the last time as, she thought, would only make things even more difficult as it is. She instead trailed her thumbs over his lips and he kissed them back, as if finally saying goodbye. She then felt her heart fall rock-bottom at the gesture.

Happiness.

He gave her that.

And this was how he would be repaid. She sobbed again, bowing her head in guilt but readied herself for the procedure anyway. She sat up straight, cupped his face between her palms, and met their foreheads again. She felt the trickling of his tears on her hands, and knew he was anticipating it now too.

"Goodbye.." She whimpered, not anymore bothering to open her eyes.

And in that final flash of a moment, he was no longer a part of her, and neither was she to him. When she finally opened her eyes, she cried her hardest at the sight of Himura Kenshin.. her happiness.. Reduced to nothing but a frail body.

And now, she wasn't ever allowed to touch him.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, and thanks for your reviews! Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. It helps the creative juices flowing. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

It was early-December. Every leafless tree that passed him by didn't go unnoticed. The scent in the air was that of a cold, frosty night, full of the fragrance of ice and snow. The wind was unmercifully chill, and the night was pitch black. The only light present was the glow the lanterns that hung on to the carriage emitted. His arm was leaning on the window while his fingers were soothing his throbbing temples. He hated traveling. He wished the carriage would go any faster than it did; there was no rush, but the trip was agonizingly long. He only wished to get there sooner. He heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, pondering on how he had come to this situation.

That's right. He had no choice. Hiko had sentenced him to this trip, to Hakone. The reason was still unknown. Could it be he wanted him away for some serious business? No. Hiko wanted him by his side, if ever that were the reason. Could it be that his life was in danger, being the sole heir of Hiko Seijuro, one of Japan's prominent business-tycoons, and all? Impossible. He was very much capable of protecting himself. And even so, it was all the more reason for him to stay by his side. Could it be that he was just giving him a break? Possibly. There were no other possible motives; the latter would have to suffice.

All of winter in Hakone alone. Excellent. Kenshin didn't mind working ceaselessly, it was expected of him, but a few unwinding activities, definitely never hurt anybody. And in the hot-springs too, who could ever refuse? Only the timing was a considerable pretext to refuse such offer, but opportunities like these, for Himura Kenshin, were quite scarce. He was excited. And exhausted. Who knew sitting motionless for a long while could be so wearing? He definitely did not. If he did, he would've taken a faster mode of transportation besides this bumpy, old carriage.

His light amethyst eyes opened slowly taking in whatever view he could make out in the middle of the obscurity of the night. There was not much he could see, or to see, for that matter. There were just snow-capped mountains and more leafless trees. He sat up straight as he watched the carriage take a turn from the main road.

"Driver, where are we?"

"Mount Hakone, sir. A remote part of it." The coach replied, "Hiko-sama instructed that you remain here during your stay, sir."

Nothing less from Hiko Seijuro. He wasn't to blame though. A man of his degree had certain precautions to consider. Kenshin sighed. He would just have to comply for the time being.

He looked out of the window, the familiar panorama was easily shunned by his attention, and instead, he beheld a large building not too far from where the carriage stood. It lay on the edge of the snow-white mountain, as if it was just carefully positioned there from above. The wooden gates were a dead give-away to its old-fashioned architecture.

Inside though, was a sight to behold. Once through the gates, the area offered a spacious yard with a slightly treaded road that encircled it, which would lead carriages toward the mansion and out. The redhead, eyes now glued to the view beyond the glass pane, scrunched his chin in impress. Though it had been wintertime, he already assumed the careful gardening of the lawn. Further ahead, he had to raise his eyebrows, and then scoff at what awaited him. A large traditional mansion that screamed of Hiko Seijuro's wealth stood erect. _Now he's just showing off_, he thought.

"This is the _Heika no Ie_. One of Hiko-sama's most private houses," the driver said. Kenshin stepped out of the carriage, relieved. He stretched his aching muscles before being greeted by two warm, strangely identical smiles.

"Ah, Himura-sama!" The more cheerful woman bowed lowly before him, "Welcome to _Heika no Ie_! I am Sekihara Tae, a humble house-keeper."

"Thank you for accommodating me." Kenshin bowed back, his smile unwavering. He turned to the other woman, and initiated another courteous bow.

"It is our honor, Himura-sama. I am Sekihara Sae," she said, before returning the gesture.

"You have had a long journey. Allow us the honor of showing you to your room." Tae said before proceeding to the carriage, without the redhead's affirmation. He was in no mood to argue about women carrying his bags. He could only feel fatigue, and the urge to lay back and rest. He bowed slightly at the driver before disappearing into the many halls of the mansion, following the two who had went ahead of him.

He was led to a spacious room, with large closets, intricately arranged flowers on one corner and but one painting of lush mountains, and a small wall clock hanging on one wall. A large futon had already been placed on the floor and a yukata folded at the head of it. It was simple. He cared not of the view that the window offered; he couldn't make it out in the darkness anyway.

"Himura-sama…" The woman cheerfully trailed.

"Kenshin. That is my name." He smiled, tired of the formalities that accompanied his social degree.

"Kenshin-sama, if there is anything else you need, please call on us."

"_Katajikenai_. Tonight, I would really much like to be undisturbed." He said, removing his heavy _katana_ from the grips of his belt.

"As you wish. Excuse us."

The _shoji _slid shut. He was finally alone. Hakone was nothing special after all, he sighed. What was he supposed to all winter? Wrinkle himself like a prune in the hot springs? He started to doubt his master's judgment. Of all places, of all times, he was sent to a remote area that barely offers any recreational activity during the climax of winter. He slid a hand from his forehead toward the chin in frustration. Hiko Seijuro has yet again pulled another of his mean jokes. Kenshin sighed at the image of a laughing Hiko in his head.

He shook his head to rid himself of the image before blowing out the candles and sliding into the warm futon before entering a deep sleep.

* * *

He awoke rather early the following morning and it upset him that his body clock has not been switched to vacation-mode yet. He very well expected that he sleep in a little to make up for the stress from all the work accomplished before leaving, not to mention the discomfort of the trip. But once his eyes responded to the red through closed eyes, he couldn't bring them to shut again. And so, a little after sunrise, Kenshin was already propped up on his futon, regretting not wearing anything warmer than the thin _yukata _that hugged his body. There was a small hint of pine in the air's scent, implying that the cold of the night didn't seem enough to summon snowfall. He rubbed his eyes before he had them scan the room for his _katana_, and once sighted where he had left it, he blinked in expected relief. Said object has never been out of his area of comfort, after all.

Speaking of area of comfort, it took him several blinks before the blur in his vision cleared and the realization that he was no longer in his more extravagant room in Kyoto dawned on him. His brows rose and so did his cheeks at the lack of familiarity. The change in scenery stirred excitement in the redhead's disposition, and the idea of wrinkling like a prune in the springs suddenly made its way at the top of his priority list. That is, right after he's crossed-out the Explore-Hiko's-Ridiculous-Mansion item above it. He brought the folds of his robe closer to his chest to ward the chills off before getting out of the blankets. As soon as his stomach signaled for breakfast, one of the housekeepers knocked on his door before sliding it open.

"Good morning, Himura-sama!" she chirped. He nodded slightly in acknowledgement then added Tell-Housemaids-Apart to the list. He'd been too conscious to name the woman in fear of embarrassment.

"Tae. Sekihara Tae." she giggled knowingly, "I've brought your breakfast," she added. The redhead smiled back in response, "I'm sorry. Your resemblance to your sister is uncanny."

"Don't be. We get that a lot." She flicked her wrist at the insignificance of the apology before presenting said meal tray, "Of course, you can always just call either of us Sekihara-san, but I'm not sure for how long though. Sae's been dating this man, you see, and he seems perfect for her, and I know my sister, and even if she won't admit it, I know she's in love but the man isn't really.." She ranted, all the while pouring tea from across him. Kenshin smiled at the unexpected openness while tidying his sheets. He paid little attention to her stories but he welcomed the idea of having real company despite being away from home. Hiko always had partners, businessmen, employees, servants and other people he'd will Kenshin to meet, never out of purpose, and never permanent. And those that looked up at him in his field, made sure he was looking down on them. Except now for this chatty countrywoman who now seems to be considering putting up a restaurant because she deemed her beef hot-pots incomparable.

She handed him his meal tray once he settled across her, blabbering as she does. Her topic shifted to a darker tone and this time he gave ear, "I just can't imagine it.. The poor boy must have been really upset. His brother must be so worried. And to think, they only have each other in this life now. It's not that no one in the village has tried reaching out to them, but the brother really has social issues, and he's not to blame. But times like these, you really must learn to trust others, don't you think?" Kenshin only hummed in reply, having only gotten half-cooked information.

"And at the peak of winter too, my goodness.. All the possibilities.." She finally paused to linger on the thought more. The redhead did the same. As quickly as she dwelt, she resumed, "Anyway, I'll have to ask Sae about it more tomorrow. She's having dinner tonight with a few of the women from the village. She's quite.."

"Sae-san is? And yourself?" Kenshin interjected.

"Why, I'll be here of course!" She laughed, as if it was a fact too large to be missed, "We take turns watching over the house, and now that you've graced us with your presence, I hardly think there's a chance of us leaving you." She winked, handing him his cup of tea.

"And it's always been that way?"

"Well, yes." She smiled.

"Well, I won't have it." He returned the gesture, "It's not fair that you aren't ever gathered as a family on this house, or my, account."

"But Himura-sama.."

"It's just for the night, is it not? I can very well handle myself, for a few hours, that I can."

"But.." she said, pretending to object, and he would have believed it to be if she hadn't beamed up at him. "Hiko-sama won't allow it.."

"Hiko hardly cares, and he will continue to feel that way since he won't ever know." He said, chowing on a slice of radish from his _oden_. He received no response, except maybe for a cough, which told him the woman was suppressing a would-be exaggerated expression of joy.

"Well, that changes my plans for tonight. I'll finally chip in on some ideas for Hino's baby-shower. You know I get the feeling.." and she went on again. Kenshin smiled, satisfied at being the reason for Tae's extra cheeriness, and most _definitely not_ at the thought that he didn't have to tolerate all the unwanted gossip. That would be rude. And Himura Kenshin is not rude. Her voice was muted in his head but he looked up from his bowl and saw that she gestured out to the hallway, and to the spot where she sat. 'When you're done, just leave the empty trays here. I have other things to do.' He chewed and nodded before smiling up at her. She bowed slightly before hurriedly padding away. He sighed in slight relief before finishing his meal, looking forward to the day ahead.

* * *

Despite being told otherwise, he found himself wandering around the mansion looking for the kitchen with tray in hand, taking the opportunity to cross the first item off of his list. He mumbled under his breath, although admittedly enthralled at the property, because somehow, he could hear his master's taunting laugh at every corner. _'How is it? Impressive, ain't it? I'm so filthy rich and marvelous, you don't even know about this place!'_ He shuddered, causing the empty dishes in his hands to quake. The conceit in that man knows no bounds.

Very traditional, well maintained. And if he hadn't been so tired the night before, he would have admired the view his room presented much earlier. The scenic _Ashinoko Lake_ had been beckoning for his eyes that whole time. The house boasted two hot springs; a larger outdoor one, and a quaint indoor pool, both located at the opposite ends of the area. He stood at the corridor by the larger springs, and thought that were it not for the crunchy snow on the path, he would have already walked over and waded at the steaming waters. Winter-afflicted elephant grass and several other greens stooped over the waters, bordering the other end of the pool. Alright. This was definitely going on the list.

"Himura-sama? It's rather cold out. Consider wearing an extra layer."

"Tae-dono," he turned.

"Sae, actually." She smiled. Well, it was worth a shot. He shrugged, somehow getting the idea that this one was not as casual as her sister, "Allow me, Himura-sama." She said, referring to his tray of dishes.

"Kenshin. Kenshin will do." He said, quietly eradicating the undeserved formality.

"Kenshin-sama, I want to thank you for.."

"You're welcome." He said knowingly, "No.. It's just that.. Our family will be very happy." She said, not even bothering to expound on the subject. He mentally crossed out the task of telling the housemaids apart, after having noted the obvious difference in conversation. He nodded in reply, "You've worked hard enough. And the house is beautiful, that it is." He looked over again at the springs, already imagining himself encircled in its heat.

"Will you be alright though? There really aren't bandits or thieves to worry about, but it does get a little lonely at night.."

"I will be fine, that I will." He said, "I'm more accustomed to loneliness than you may have assumed." She only exhaled in response.

"Well, I just have to warn you then. Oftentimes, snow monkeys come and bathe here, so you might want to ward them off when they do."

"Then, I suppose that solves the issue of loneliness." He said, beaming at her while crossing his arms to warm them. She bowed lightly before walking away with his tray of empty dishes. Ward-Off-Snow-Monkeys, noted.

"Sae-dono," she stopped to turn at the call, "I'm planning on visiting the lake for some fishing, that I am. Might there be a horse I can take with me?"

She bowed lightly again, "I shall prepare the mare."

* * *

He went downhill a little after noon, when the sun was high and the cold was weak. He trudged down the snowy path on a dapple-gray mare Sae would affectionately call Sawako, keeping his fishing gear steady on his shoulder. He had to admit, the thought of fishing never crossed his mind up until he looked out his bedroom window that morning. It wasn't something a man of his degree would ever do, and something only reserved for people whose livelihoods depended on the catch. He would rationalize, of course, that none of his blessings were the results of his own labor, and that whatever degree people assumed him to have, wasn't wholly his.

So, suddenly the experience of a catch fruited by a long day of patience and diligence stirred in his mind. Not to mention, the beautiful scenery he was introduced to earlier this morning gave him the extra push.

He arrived at the southern shore of the lake after about an hour since he descended, and was surprised to see that despite the winter season, a number of people had come to enjoy the same leisure he sought. Fathers and sons, young couples, passersby's and onlookers, all gathered to enjoy a little warmth by the lake. He got off Sawako's back and walked around for a place to settle.

"Himura?" a voice called, "Himura Kenshin?"

The redhead turned toward the voice and smiled at the familiar face, "Tsunan!" The two exchanged handshakes and eagerly started a conversation.

"Look at you! You haven't changed a bit! What brings you here?" The dark-haired man placed an arm around the redhead's shoulder, seemingly ecstatic at their reunion, "Oh, just.. getting away." He replied.

"You sure?" Tsunan retracted his arm, scratching his head, "Last time you 'got away' things didn't turn out very well.."

"I know." Kenshin said, his voice dark from the harsh memory, "This time it's different. It's just vacation, sponsored by Hiko." He tried to regain his cheery composure all the while tying Sawako to the tree closest to where he had decided to settle to fish, "And yourself?"

"Well, you know, I've settled here with my wife's family for now. Though I must say, I can't wait to move out." He nudged at the connotation.

"I wouldn't know." The redhead shrugged at the absence of romance in his timeline.

"Yeah, you work on that." Tsunan laughed, settling by the bank and taking his own fishing gear out, "You know it must not be just coincidence we met now coz I got a letter from the old rooster-head just this morning."

"Sanosuke?" Kenshin briefly paused from assembling his gear at the remembrance of the trusted friend he had never seen in years. He smiled at the idea of a reunification before continuing with the matter at hand.

"The one and only. He said he would be in the country this month, but he didn't exactly mention when." The taller guy looked over at his friend and smiled, "It'll be like old times."

"Not sure if we should look forward to that." Kenshin admittedly sighed, remembering the many situations he wished he was never involved in, "Those were the days.." Tsunan added.

"But hey, you're twenty-four, and unmarried, you could still get away with things. And knowing Sano, he probably still has some tricks up his sleeve." Tsunan carefully pierced a butterworm on to his hook.

"I think I'm old enough to know when my juvenile days are over, that I do," Kenshin retorted, a hint of seriousness echoed from his tone, "and I'm just busy with Hiko and everything, I haven't really considered.." He dared not mouth the words. _Marrying again._

"Well, let's at least meet-up and have some _sake, _or dip in the springs when he arrives." Tsunan said casually, casting his line in to the lake.

The redhead smiled before doing the same. That much he can promise. Another addition to his list.

"Aah."

* * *

He arrived at the mansion a little after the sun had set, when the oranges in the skies peeked through the mountain ranges before disappearing. His shoulders ached at the mass of the gear, but it would have been justified if there were a few fishes that weighed it down with it. Nevertheless, Kenshin considered the day pleasurable, what with the meeting of an old friend and the surety of future conversations with him and everything. Added with the news of the arrival of a supposed best friend, as well. It was a good day.

He stroked Sawako's nose after removing her saddle but before leaving the stables. The strap of his fishing gear was still draped over his shoulder when he saw the twins approaching him, supposedly to prep the horses again before leaving. The bags each carried over their shoulders solidified the theory.

"Kenshin-sama.." One of them spoke.

"Sae, when did you get so casual with the master? Honestly, you really should learn your place. I mean really.."

"It's alright. I asked her to refer to me as such, that I did." Kenshin waved his hands defensively in front of him while smiling. He was just glad he intervened before Tae could trail off.

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind Ken-san?" she smiled, her eyes disappearing into slits. Kenshin shook his head. Tae laughed richly, "Then, Ken-san, we're headed home."

"By all means."

"We've prepared your dinner beforehand, and we left it in the kitchen." Sae said, and Kenshin slowly nodded, trying to remember where exactly that would be, "We've locked most entryways, except of course for the main gate." She handed him a single key, and he accepted it without question. "We will be back tomorrow morning, sometime around eight, if that is acceptable."

"It is." He said, "Do be careful on your way. It's rather dark tonight."

"Ken-san, thank you again for allowing us this privilege." The two simultaneously bowed before him, their gratitude emanating from the gesture. He bowed in return before wishing them another farewell. He saw them riding off slowly, and when they had disappeared from his sight, he shut the wooden gates before locking them. He looked at the mansion and had to shiver either at the cold, or the uncertainty that awaited him for spending the night alone. It wasn't that he feared anything; he was trained well in the art of defense. But the house was huge and empty, he couldn't help but slightly regret putting himself in that condition. He shrugged the uncertainty off, knowing that if a woman could do it for so long, then so could he.

Dinner was quiet, and quick. He never would have thought that a whole day of sitting around and waiting for a catch could cost so much energy. He also had to blame his poor sense of direction though, for taking him at least a good fifteen minutes before locating the kitchen. Not much could be done after washing the dishes, so he resolved to retiring to bed early after a short bath.

The fatigue that built up around his shoulders from fishing and his thighs from straddling wore off of his system the moment he walked out of the bathhouse, and never threatened to resurface as he lay on his futon.

Sleep would come easy tonight. And it did.

* * *

He cringed in his sleep, but quickly dismissed it. He turned to the other side, the next time around. And the third time, he sat up, eyes flashed immediately at the clock on his wall. Quarter past midnight. His face plastered concern and panic, but he didn't get up until it came again. He waited, and not long after, there it was.

A loud shriek. It echoed through his paper door, and as quickly as it traveled, he sprang up from his blankets, _katana _in hand, and traced the sound to the wooden gates. It wasn't before he had come close enough to the entrance before he realized that it wasn't just a random scream, but rather a cry for help. He ignored the cold that assaulted his bare toes as he ran for the gate.

"Help me please! Anyone!" The voice called, desperate.

"Hold on!" The redhead replied, fumbling the key around until he finally got it to open. He beheld a figure, cloaked and covered, kneeling on his entrance, crying. It took him a moment before he could make out that the person wasn't alone, and in their arms, held a body, stiff and frail. He knelt over and reached his arms out offering assistance.

The figure stretched their arms to reveal the body, deformed and dead. It was a boy, no more than ten years old he assumed, skin dried out to the bone, face hollow; as if muscle was never there. His hair was thin and sparse, and his eyes bulged through closed lids. Terror plainly marked Kenshin's countenance and the mystery of the cause of death flooded his thoughts. Through the cold, his sweat managed to escape, as the horror he held in his arms failed to show any sign of life.

A hand gripped his upper arm, snapping him from his trance. He looked up and beheld something, even stranger. The cloaked figure, now revealed to be a woman, dark haired, pale-skinned, and blue eyes that had a peculiar rim of silver around them, shed tears in front of him. He was confused now, at what he should be more surprised about. She was mouthing words at him, but the world suddenly was inaudible. She gripped his other arm, snapping him out again.

"He'll be okay, won't he!?" She yelled, obviously in a deep state of denial, "You have to help him, please!" She looked at him, eyes dramatically blue and wet and bright and silver and many other words he couldn't find.

"Help him please.." she finally softened her tone whilst bowing her head again to sob.

Kenshin only exhaled sharply, adding another task to his list.

* * *

**A/N: **Must I go on? Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I took down the newer version and decided to revamp from the older one. –curls at incoming tomatoes- See, I just figured that the older version would just pose comparison for wonderful readers like you, and I didn't want that. Also, I thought I'd reach my followers more effectively this way. I have thought about deleting the reviews from the old version, but I honestly don't know how. Ehehe..

It was mentioned in the older version that this storyline was intended to be an Original Fiction, and that I just decided for it to be K&K, because, wth, they're so cute together. So I'll warn all those who don't know yet, that there's a lot of OOC-ness in this fic.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing, and please lemme know if you do by leaving a REVIEW! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

There was only but the soft howl of the cold air through narrow spaces that filled the silence. The moonlight was faint through paper doors and a single dim candle was lit to compensate. The setting added eeriness to the task of wiping the corpse's body clean but the redhead swallowed the thought and filled his mind instead with feelings of mourn.

His eyes narrowed at the gruesome sight. He had seen death before, but maybe just in its more common forms. Somehow, he had preferred more blood, some lacerations, a mutilation, anything. Anything that screams the cause. With the condition of the dead, he didn't have much to go on about. And this bothered him greatly, bothered him that he had the objective of making the boy presentable before he was delivered to his family but was failing miserably. Unless there was the option of stuffing the carcass, there wasn't more he could do with just the damp cloth. Tired of the horror, and deeming his task accomplished, he covered the corpse with a blanket and sighed. He then placed the towel in the bucket beside him before looking up at the clock, curious of the hour. Half past two. He blew the flame from the candle before exiting the room, leaving the dead to rest.

He stood at the doorway, not at all surprised at the unmoved figure that sat beside it. The woman was hugging her knees, stiff and firm. Her head was tucked between her knees as if she had been drying tears on the fabric of her worn _kimono._ From the first glance, there was already so much he can tell about her. He caught a glimpse of her vein-marked feet earlier, telling him she's been doing a lot of walking for so long. Her unkempt hair that tangled beneath her low ponytail told him she had no regard for her appearance and that she (and he assumed, her deceased brother) wasn't always, and possibly never, around people. Her dilapidated cloak and under-sized kimono told him she hasn't the resources to replace them. Only her pale skin and bright eyes that glowed so healthily under the moonlight seemed to contradict her overall appearance.

Otherwise, he had every reason to commiserate. This woman, for reasons unknown, didn't share the luxuries of life most people enjoyed. And now, with this tragedy, Kenshin sought what any sympathetic person did, so he motioned to sit next to her.

"Don't come near me.." she said, her voice muffled through the fabric. He stiffened when she spoke, and only thought that she had wanted her space to grieve. He nodded in affirmation, despite knowing that she wouldn't bother to see it, before walking away. He stopped in his tracks, thinking that if he would've waited to say the next words, it would be too late and insensitive, "I'm sorry for your loss.."

"It isn't my loss." Kenshin turned to her again, waiting for an explanation of the false assumption. She lifted her head from between her knees and looked straight, "I just found him.." Kenshin raised his brows, his presumptions made clear.

She continued, voice fighting not to tremble, "..In a small clearing in the woods. He was already suffering, his breathing shallow. I picked him up immediately and I found this place." No doubt this was the boy in Tae's stories. The boy who ran away.

"And did he already look..?" Kenshin paused purposely, hoping she would understand what he meant and he wouldn't have to finish the sentence. She only bent her neck, placing her head between her knees again, before whispering a soft, "Yes.."

"How is your ankle?"

"It's just a sprain.."

He knelt down beside her, enough distance between them that she wouldn't warn him again, "I still think you should have it looked at, Miss.."

She raised her head again, and stared at him in the eyes. They were an immense shade of violet, deep and sincere. And such eyes she couldn't refuse to answer. She blinked once, "Kaoru."

"Kaoru-dono, I'll call on the doctor in the morning, that I.."

"No! Please don't!" Her voice was sharp and raised, causing the redhead to recoil a little. She realized this too and shrunk as well, "I'm sorry, I'm really not used to being around other people, nor am I comfortable.. I assure you, there's really nothing to worry about."

"I see," he said, not anymore questioning her discomfort, or her odd reactions, "There are rooms at the opposite hall, you can stay at any one of them. It's a favorable distance from mine, so if ever you need anything.."

"You.. You're letting me stay here?" She said, rather puzzled, "You don't even know who I am.."

He smiled weakly at her, their eyes connecting, "I know you're tired of wandering, I know that you did everything you could to save that boy, and I know you hurt yourself in the process." She blinked, feeling rather transparent, "Honestly, Miss Kaoru, I wouldn't be able to rest easy knowing I let a good-hearted and injured person sleep out in the cold.."

Kaoru felt the heat rising to her ears at his words. How can one trust so easily? She only stared at him, mouth agape, and mind still digesting the reality. He smiled even more at her, his teeth peaking briefly before he motioned to stand up. She watched him rise before holding a hand out to her, beckoning her to do the same. Her lips finally met, swallowing the actuality of the situation. Her stubbornness didn't reach out to his hand, but her docility allowed her to follow him through the corridors.

"Your.. your.." She whispered, although she made sure it was slightly audible, "Your name?"

He slid a door open for her and she walked in graciously before turning around again, hoping he had heard her the first time, and would then respond. His head bowed slightly before his eyes searched hers, "Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."

She only stared back at him, not knowing how to reply, "Rest plenty, Kaoru-dono." He finally said before slowly walking away.

"Yes.." was all she could mutter, even after he had long left.

* * *

She hadn't slept on a _futon_ in the longest time and she fought to be comfortable before going to bed. Just as her body started to relax, Kaoru awoke abruptly to the sound of a shriek along the corridor. The sun's faint gleams seeped through the paper doors and she held the blankets tighter around her fists. She feared another household had discovered her and judged her presence unwelcome. There was the sound of sprinting footsteps on the wooden floors and she gasped a little when her door swung hurriedly open.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin's panicked countenance made her hold her breath for a while before she finally exhaled, "It wasn't me.."

His position relaxed against her doorframe and he sighed heavily, "I'm sorry I woke you, Kaoru-dono.."

"No, I.."

"Ken-san!" An unfamiliar voice, also she had deduced as the source of her awakening, approached and Kaoru held the blankets against her chest, expecting the time she would be exposed and evicted. The source of the voice moved towards Kenshin, muttering words too fast to comprehend. Judging by the terror on the woman's face, Kaoru assumed she had walked in to the room where the lifeless body laid.

"I know.." She watched him calmly say, "Our guest found him last night."

"Guest?"

Kenshin turned to her direction, "Kaoru-dono did." She took the opportunity to hastily shift to a kneeling position and not long after, her forehead was touching the _tatami_ floors, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.."

"Kaoru-dono will be staying here, that she is. I'd like for you to make her feel as welcome as possible, Tae-dono."

The way he carried himself around others sparked an intrigue in Kaoru's mind. He was suddenly not just a wealthy hermit in the mountains as she had initially thought him to be. She maintained her position, waiting for the conversation to end.

"But right now, there is the matter of identifying the body. I believe you had mentioned a missing boy from your village." Kaoru heard a gasp suddenly stifled by a hand, "Oh dear.. Is it.. Goodness.."

"He has a brother.." Kaoru intervened, finally straightening her back, "they have a small farm at the edge of town.."

"Yes that's right.." The woman named Tae softly said, now eyeing her with intrigue.

"Kaoru-dono you said you had only just found.."

"I did.. I.." She struggled, communication skills unpracticed, "I passed by that village sometime ago. I had spotted him then.. with a brother.."

Kenshin drew the folds of his robe together before placing both hands on his waist, "I will take the boy to his brother, that I will. Tae-dono, I will need you to take me there."

"I will go!" Kaoru stood, distributing her weight to her good ankle.

"Kaoru-dono, you've gone through a lot, you have. I would feel better if you just stayed here and rested."

"Please, I.. I found him. His family deserves to know what exactly happened." Her voice was soft, but full of conviction. Kenshin was caught off-guard at her sudden interest but couldn't deny her words to be true. He nodded an affirmation before placing a hand on Tae's shoulder.

"We will need the carriage. Please harness the horses."

"Yes, of course.." She managed to say, her shock betraying her. And the other woman padded off.

"You are too kind.." Kaoru spoke gently, gathering all the courage to say the right words, "You are too kind, Himura-san. I have no other means of thanking you except.." She paused, wondering if it was her pride or her embarrassment that hindered her. Either way, she had to say it, "Thank you."

He was at a loss for a response. He could've simply explained that he was just doing what any other person would do, except he's never really reached out to the public before. It wasn't that he could care less either, but rather the opportunity never rose. And he was always just stuck in his little world where money was abundant and so was forlorn.

If she felt new to the kindness, so did he.

He cleared his throat lightly, scratching his nape, "I'll go check on the body, that I will. Excuse me, Kaoru-dono."

She felt relieved as she watched him walk away, enough to sink back on the mattress to ease her foot.

* * *

She felt light. Light yet warm. The kimono one of the keepers gave her needed getting used to. She looked at herself through the small hand mirror and barely recognized her reflection. Her hair was still rough and she only used her fingers to comb out the obvious tangles but the white cloth that decorated her neck and shoulders made all the difference between her worn gray one. She felt rather shy at the change, although there was no one around to notice. It's almost as if she felt pretty.

Kaoru placed a hand on her cheek and stiffened at her own touch. So cold, so familiar, so sinful. She eyed herself angrily at her own reflection, as if to reprimand. _This is not the moment to be flattered_, she thought, _not with your failure._

She placed the mirror back on the low table and hurriedly tied her hair into its usual low ponytail. The sound of approaching footsteps urged her to tie it a little more haphazardly and tuck her hands in her sleeves in time for when the person walked in.

"Kaoru-dono, are you ready?" Kenshin peeked from the open door. He tugged his _haori _closer to his neck to warm them from the soft snowfall. Kaoru stood up slowly, her injury thwarted normalcy in her movements, "Yes.. I think."

His brows rose at the more refreshing look that she wore. White brought out the darkness of her hair. He noticed her hands tucked carefully inside her sleeves, the cold affecting her too, "We should go."

* * *

Gentle snowfall had covered the dirt road and two horses plodded efficiently, paving the way behind them. She sat at the lateral border of the seat maintaining a good distance from the driving redhead. She clutched at the elbow rest before turning her neck slowly to eye on the covered corpse that lay still in the backseat. She closed her eyes and remembered the boy's pleading orbs, and how conflicted that made her feel.

To risk her life to save him, or to risk his life to save him? On both ends, she lost.

"I couldn't save him," she said, her voice fluid and sad. Kenshin momentarily strayed his view from the road to look at her, head turned towards the body and thoughts wandering elsewhere. He knew the feeling very well, and so couldn't bring himself to utter words of comfort. Instead, he maneuvered the carriage to turn at a fork in the road. Kaoru straightened at the motion, familiarizing herself with the landscape.

Soon enough, despite the colorless panorama, she recognized a small hut in the distance she was sure was the deceased's residence, "There," she pointed.

"You are certain, Kaoru-dono?" He asked, despite parking the carriage in front of the house. It was a little run-down, with the small vegetable garden dead with the season. Kaoru closed her eyes and searched her memory briefly before affirming, "I am."

The carriage shook lightly at the loss of Kenshin's weight and he walked around the horses, stroking their noses when he passed. He adjusted the angle of the _katana_ on his belt with one hand, and the other was held out to Kaoru who was eyeing his hand with an odd expression. He watched her bite her lip before struggling off the carriage, ignoring his offer completely.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" A man's voice came from behind them, a little apprehensive, "Whatever it is, I'm not interested." Kenshin's brows rose, judging Tae's comment on his social issues to be true. The man walked past them, a couple of firewood occupied his arms.

"We're very sorry to intrude but.." Kenshin spoke, struggling for words to break the news easily, "We've found your brother."

The man stopped on his tracks, turned very slowly revealing eyes on the verge of tears, "Eiji?"

He dropped the firewood to free his arms and walked slowly toward them. He watched as the dark-haired woman shielded her eyes with her bangs and the short man averted his gaze by turning his head to the side. The idea struck him then, "Where.. Where is he?"

Kenshin walked slowly toward the carriage to lead him but the panicked man ran past him, pushing him aside in the process. He had deduced the covered figure in the backseat would be his brother, and the redhead made no other advancements as he watched the man pull back the white sheet.

His soft whimpers turned in to wails, and there was nothing more the two could do but watch him mourn. The man cradled his brother's corpse, tracing the hollows of his face and sliding his fingers through whatever hair was left. His tears dampened the body, and his seemingly tight hold around the corpse threatened to break its bones. Kaoru placed a hand over her chest, her heart attempting to burst through her ribs. She stepped toward the grieving man, ready to offer her side of the story.

The man withdrew his head from the angle of child's neck and stared sharply at the approaching woman. His expression was painted with anger, grief, regret and strong emotions that, at the sight, Kaoru stopped mid-step, as if an arrow had pierced her bosom. Kenshin stepped between them, sensing a sort of hostility from the stranger. His eyes narrowed and his grip on his sword tightened, but the man paid no heed, still glaring daggers at Kaoru.

"You.." he said through gritted teeth, "Get out of here! Leave me! Leave!" He was waving his free hand hysterically, while the other supported the corpse. Kenshin immediately responded, grabbing Kaoru by the shoulder and pushing her up the carriage by the sleeves of her elbow. She resisted a little, but eventually complied, and then he walked toward the head of the vehicle and boarded it. He voiced something aloud that the horses perceived as 'run', and quickly, the distance from the manic increased. Kaoru's head was turned, watching him disappear into the snowy horizon while the echoes of his cries gradually muted. Her hair whipped around one side of her face and the tears that adhered to the strands made sure they stayed that way. She didn't even get to explain..

"You did everything you could," Kenshin's voice rose above the sound of hooves and she turned to his direction, his back facing her. His head turned a little so that their eyes connected and his red hair whipped about his face too. His eyes spoke comfort, and despite the rocking of the carriage, were steady on hers, "It isn't your fault."

But it was.

* * *

She had no intention of staying. No intention of endangering anyone else, especially not the people who had openly welcomed her despite her vague background. No intention of history repeating itself. She was getting too close for comfort and it wasn't fair because they didn't know – know exactly who _and what_ she was. Kaoru watched from a distance as the Sekihara's mouthed instructions for the redhead, assumingly about dinner. They all turned to her direction and unknowingly, she had slightly raised her hand farewell. The housekeepers smiled identically, and bowed slightly at her. They had done the same for their master before exiting the manor.

Kenshin secured the gates and turned only to see that the Kaoru had disappeared from where she stood moments ago. He sighed at the thought of spending nights alone with a mysterious woman and how much trouble it would cause Hiko if news reached him. He was his apprentice and heir after all, and Kenshin had already burdened his master with a previous scandal. But this was for humanity's sake, and Kenshin was sure, that much Hiko would understand.

Kenshin roamed the mansion and checked for the housekeeper's instructions. There were food trays in the kitchen - still steaming hot, the bathhouse was humid - where a fresh pool was drawn, and then he stopped by his room - for small trinkets to pick up. Then there was Kaoru's room, where he knocked lightly before announcing his presence.

"Kaoru-dono, may I invite you to dinner?" The door opened slowly and from what he saw, his heart broke a little. Kaoru was donned in her old gray kimono and both her arms clutched the small bag of belongings around her chest. She looked at him carefully, silver colored the edges of her blue orbs.

"I'm sorry Himura-san.. I can't stay." The plea in her eyes said something else. Kenshin's shoulders relaxed, reading her emotions painstakingly before commenting, "Kaoru-dono, if this is about Eiji.."

"It isn't."

"Something tells me it is." And he was right. Eiji was proof of how much of a danger she posed. Her brows furrowed and her eyes wandered. Was she really that transparent to him?

"You can't possibly know how I feel." She retorted, eyes fixed elsewhere.

"You may be right," he said, "but in any case, you mustn't punish yourself when you've done your best."

Her eyes finally looked up at him, and there it was again - that warmth, sincerity, and resolution of persuading her to stay. But she turned cold again, because they were only looking at her that way for the truth about her was still so desperately concealed, "I can't stay."

Kenshin surrendered, running out of convincing power. The kindness in him that he had just started to explore suddenly lost its opportunity. His view fell to Kaoru who was now bowing her farewells.

"A week," he said, and she rose in confusion, "Stay another week, Kaoru-dono. Your ankle will need that much time to heal, I gather. It may just be a minor injury, but I can imagine the pain when you step. Even more the difficulties of wandering in this season." His voice was kind and soft and almost too sure that she would approve. Kaoru's eyebrows raised as her eyes met his; her injured foot suddenly throbbed as if it had its own mind to agree at the proposal.

He took her silence for a yes and smiled a little at her. Her hands that clutched her bag to her chest suddenly weakened and lowered, feeling rather overpowered. Her ankle made manifest as well and she tipped to her stronger side a little. He noticed this and smiled victoriously. She was suddenly furious at her body parts, but could do nothing as she let him take hold of her belongings before walking in to her room and setting it on the low table.

"For you, Kaoru-dono." He said, and she had just noticed the pair of white leather gloves and an indigo hair ribbon that he held out to her, "I noticed your hands chill easy." Her hands clenched against each other, unable to reach out to accept the gifts. She stood there, and he watched her expression change from confusion to gratitude. His cheeks rose again, taking her bashfulness as an awkward defense mechanism, and set the objects beside her belongings.

He exited the room as quickly as he entered and turned lightly at his guest who was still a little dazed, "Kaoru-dono.." he said, looking forward to the week ahead, "may I invite you to dinner?" She propped one hand on the wall for support and she limped slowly toward him, despite silently being at war with herself.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: **So like, Florence + The Machine provided the background music while I was writing this. Unnecessary details I just thought I'd share. ^_^


End file.
